


Holiday

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: AU, Alpha Original Male Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kylo appears at the end, M/M, Omega Hux, Post TLJ, Reunion, alpha kylo, fluff and a tiny bit of angst, lol, short fic, the original character is called adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: General Hux has had enough and leaves the First Order behind. He sleeps, buys things he doesn't need, and has a holiday romance.Dont be mistaken he's still the starkiller just a little more chilled out.*******complete*******LOL, why did I write this ( I don't really know)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've nearly finished the second part to this so hopefully I'll post it next week.  
> No Beta - sorry for mistakes

“Supreme Leader, the General has gone. We have been unable to find him.”

....

The feel of a breeze on his bare skin had at first seemed unnatural to General Hux. A man so used to wearing layers and layers of military attire even the faintest wisp of air against his forearm had felt like an invasion of his personal space.

And yet under the rays of a warm sun something as rigid and dangerous as ice becomes flowing and free and so it was with Hux.

Long sleeves and jackets gave way to shorter sleeves and waist coats and then almost inevitably to finer and flimsier things.

The man walking through the narrow, bustling streets of this agrarian planet is unrecognisable even to himself. He moves with a natural grace, his hair glinting gold in the early evening sun. A light blue shirt secured by one tiny button flutters teasingly revealing a toned, pale torso. His slim, long legs are poured into a pair of black trousers which hang low on his hips. He is well admired by locals and visitors which is as it should be.

Before Armitage Hux had put his plan into action he had already considered the pros and cons of physical alteration after all his face and hair were infamous. In the end he decided to just be himself.

Once, and not too long ago, his great coat had hidden his lack of bulk, and his starched hair and sour, sleep deprived face the beauty that Omegas are known for. It had never been a choice for him to live as his nature dictated, as soon as he presented at the age of 14 his father had forced some suppressants down his throat and he had been a Beta ever since. Now, as a rare and sort after Omega he would attract all sorts of attention but no one would ever connect him to the feared First Order General. So in the end being himself was his best disguise.

The only trouble of course are the Alphas who vie for his attention. None would physically intimidate or assault him they are biologically incapable of that, instead he is subjected to their displays of wealth, power, intellect and strength. Of course none possess the kind of awe and fear inducing power he has witnessed first hand.  Neither can they rival his own intellect but they can write copious amounts of poetry so awful it stinks worse than a decaying Bantha.

Hux also knows that the comings and goings of Alphas keep the locals entertained. He can see it in the merry twitch of their mouths and the water in their eyes but he finds, rather surprisingly, he does not begrudge them. It will be something they will talk about for years and years, from grandparents to grandchildren, the time a young and beautiful Omega lived amongst them and the Alphas who flocked to their quiet town.

In their own way the locals take care of Hux. They ensure the only Alphas who get any where near him are reputable turning many away before he has even set eyes on them. That doesn’t mean the Alphas that get through are the finest specimens of their gender after all that would ruin the entertainment.

 

...

 

Hux is not much of a cook but that doesn’t really matter, each evening he heads to one of a dozen local eating establishments. He never dines at the same place twice in a row thus ensuring each owner gets the benefit of his presence.

This evening the proprietor has given him a table in a quiet corner at the back of the restaurant, it has a good vantage point of the door. There are also several hefty looking locals on the surrounding tables in case of any trouble.  When the first Alpha walks through the door the hairs on Hux’s neck bristle, he pauses mid mouthful and glares, he hopes it will be enough to deter his new admirer but it is not. Hux has this one tagged as a flowers and poetry type, they are always the most persistent.  From the laughter coming from the other tables the locals too have made their assessments and placed their wagers.

It has become a local pastime betting on how long it will take for Hux’s icy demeanour  to repel his suitors. Omegas are not meant to be easy on Alphas, it’s all part of the courtship game but Hux is a little harsher than most.  One particularly young Alpha went scuttling out the door in under two minutes, it’s still a record. The locals howled in delight, slapping Hux on the back and the next evening the betting started. Hux doesn’t mind, it’s all good natured fun and he’s been known to place a bet or two himself.

Hux stares at and through the Alpha sat opposite him, this man who thinks he can buy him with a few shiny baubles and, no doubt exaggerated, tales of his business prowess. It’s all too easy for Hux to imagine two white clad storm troopers stationed silently either side of the Alpha’s chair. Instead of the current confidence and condescension there would be fear in the Alpha’s eyes. With a nod of Hux’s head two sets of gloved hands would grasp the Alpha by his shoulders and drag him away. The chair would, of course, be knocked over, the Alpha would beg and scream and with a smirk on his face General Hux would turn on his heels and walk away. Perhaps it would be a quick death, just a twist and a satisfying click of the neck, but more than likely it would be something long, drawn out and torturous. It’s a shame, Hux thinks, that he is currently deprived of that option.

His mind has ticked and tocked through, the significant less deadly, tried and tested tactics available to him but nothing works. When he is silent he is ‘endearingly shy,’ when he is scornful he is ‘teasing’ and his cold demeanour just means he is in need of an Alpha to ‘warm him up’. It is when he is told to ‘smile’ that an image of the knife Hux keeps strapped to his ankle springs to mind.

It is then, just as his thoughts start tumbling towards a cold, dark place that a drink appears over his left shoulder. It startles Hux a little but not as much as the deep, mellow voice which reverberates far too close to his ear.  

“I thought it was just you and me tonight darling.”

With a scrape across the floor boards another chair is pulled up, it is set at a distance which would claim familiarity but Hux has not met this new Alpha before. If he had he would remember. He is tall and broad shouldered and his long black hair is tied back. It’s the eyes which remind him of a certain someone, a certain infantile force user, Hux doesn’t finish that thought doesn’t want that name in his head. He reassures himself that this Alpha has facial hair and a smile so warm and inviting he has to physically stop his shoulders from relaxing.

The staring contest between the two Alphas doesn’t last long and then it is just him and the newcomer. He is quite remarkable looking, thinks Hux, not to mention in possession of quite possibly the longest legs he has ever seen. It is those eyes though, as warm as his smile and twice as twinkly, which catch and hold Hux.

Panic, something he is not too familiar with, washes over him.

“Thank you,” Hux manages to stutter,  “but you didn’t have to, I’m quite capable...”

“Oh, it wasn’t you I was rescuing. From the look on your face I’d say you were plotting murder and the disposal of the body.”

Hux breath catches and he’s not sure if it’s due to the truth of the words or the conspiratorial wink he’s on the receiving end of. He doesn’t have much time to think it over before the Alpha stands up and stretches out his hand,

“My name is Adam and you are?”

“Ben,” says Hux rising slightly from his chair to shake Adam’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ben,” and as their hands meet Adam turns them and lets his lips graze the translucent skin just above Hux’s knuckles. What else is Hux to do but gasp and fall back into his chair as his knees go weak.

He watches as Adam turns and walks away and all he can do is wonder if there is a smirk on the Alpha’s face.

Laughter quietly circles the room, Hux lifts his head and snarls, it just makes the locals laugh all the harder. Hux is in no doubt they have a side bet on which Alpha might snatch his heart and the odds have likely shortened dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not quite finished yet there will be another chapter

Maddeningly the sense of turmoil inspired by Adam continued to run rampant in Hux the next day and the day after. He’s told himself to get a grip but he has failed miserably. Thoughts just pop into his head unbidden and without a war to direct he has found it all too easy to lose time to considering the length of Adams’s lashes, the size of his hands and err... other ... appendages. Hux is sickened by his own goddamn self, he needs to get out of his villa and do something.

Of course Hux has a villa. Being a notorious individual with a bounty on his head, a sizeable bounty Hux has looked it up, does not mean he has to live in a tiny apartment in a cesspool of a planet. Over the last decade or so he has secreted tiny amounts of money away, syphoning little bits here and there that no one would miss. It was his plan Z, his ‘just in case’ plan, the one he had hoped never to action, but action it he has and in hindsight he wishes he’d done it sooner. He has never slept better nor felt so well and having a nice spacious villa on top of a hill has really helped with that. It Isn’t the best villa around, that would have been far too conspicuous, but he has more space to himself then he’d ever had and it is a luxury he’s gotten quite used to.

Hux takes a walk amongst the local market hoping the colours, sights and sounds will distract him. Never before has he been able to do this, to acquire things. His life has always been devoid of the frivolous, of the useless, these things get in the way of a disciplined life but he is not an officer in the First Order anymore, he is an Omega and Omegas enjoy a little luxury.  

He takes his time letting his fingers run over anything and everything which takes his fancy. There are so many questions he never thought worth asking before, does it feel good in his hands, does it look good to his eyes, will it smell good, will it taste good. All these things he has to ask himself because he doesn’t really know. It’s been a revelation to him just how deprived his life has been, he never thought it was but now he is away from the organisation which bred him he knows the truth of it. It is in the intricate patterns which adorn the handcrafted utensils, the musty smell of old manuscripts and the rich colours of spices. Even haggling with stall holders, their wide smiles and knowing eyes, has a spark a negotiation over weaponry could never match.

A few hours pass to indulgence before Hux decides to call it a day and head back to the villa, with some tiny woodcarvings (of cats) and tinier bowls in his bag. He takes a slight detour to pass by a row of workshops, a few of the crafts people are outside demonstrating their techniques. Hux has thought about enquiring if the stone mason would show him some of the basics of carving but the shop is locked up. The next chance he gets, he promises himself, he’ll ask.

Occupied by the thought of maybe commissioning a piece from the mason Hux doesn’t immediately notice a figure slid up besides him and match his stride.

His head does shoot up when he hears someone begin to talk to him, it is the same deep voice from the other night,

“We’re heading in the same direction, mind if I join you?”

Hux stares a little too long at Adam’s mouth, he decides it is very well formed, and he finds himself at a loss for the most simplest of words. He does, much to his relief, manage to nod his agreement. What is it about this man, he wonders, that makes him turn into a complete idiot. For fear of blushing he decides not to give it too much thought, no doubt he’ll think about it at length later.

They walk in silence and it is only a little uncomfortable. Hux looks down at his shoes, at passers by and the sky any where but at the man by his side. Yet for all the Alpha’s impressive stature Hux does not feel overwhelmed by his presence. He is just not sure what is the right thing to do in these circumstances.

One thing which does come to his, or his nose’s, attention, is that Adam’s scent is not the heavy, and frankly noxious smell, of most alphas but instead quite light and pleasant. The use of inhibitors is not wide spread amongst Alphas, they enjoy the dominance their scent signifies, but Hux wonders if Adam does. He’d like to ask but it’s a little too personal and might show an interest Hux isn’t quite ready to admit.

He decides that the weather is perhaps a good topic of conversation and turns towards Adam only to discover that the Alpha has stopped several paces behind him. Hux stands for a moment contemplating the distance between them, what does it communicate if he is the one who walks over. At another time, in another place Hux would have calculated every single possible interpretation and then made a move which allowed him to win whatever game was being played. Instead he just shrugs and smiles and walks towards the man who has a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

“I have to leave you here but I hope you’ll join me for dinner this evening.”

Hux’s eyes go wide and his heart skips a beat but somehow he manages to say, “OK.”

....

The restaurant is one of the few Hux rarely visits, it is known to be a place for romance, for flowers and singers and people in love.

They sit on the garden terrace under the stars and the twin moons, the noise of the ocean below them provides the only music.

There has been little in the way of conversation. They sip their drinks glance at each other and smile a little. It’s not Adam’s fault he has tried but Hux just clams up. Hux has never found himself in what might be thought of as a romantic situation and he’s not quite sure what to do. In fact he has no idea why he agreed to this. It was a lapse of control on his part, one which he promises himself he’ll never allow again. What was he thinking. Oh that’s right he wasn’t thinking about anything except getting his hands on that face and that body.

Sex isn’t discouraged by the First Order. Hux has partaken of anonymous sex many times especially when he was younger and further down the ranks. But getting attached, falling in love, is a death knell for any ambitious officer and Hux is nothing if not ambitious. It’s fortunate for him then that love is one of the few abstract concepts that he has read about, heard about and yet it still does not make sense.

Sat under the stars as they are, and what right does he ‘the starkiller’ have to sit under stars, he realises (admittedly belatedly) that this is about more than just a fuck. The man sat opposite him wants more and Hux is pretty damn sure he’s not able to give it. He wants to laugh at himself, at the ridiculousness that he’s gotten himself into, he doesn’t even know how to hold a proper ‘date’ conversation. Weaponry schematics and the intricacies of laundry supply chains hardly seem fitting.

In the time that he has spent on this planet he has learned that there is so much that he knows little to nothing about. It’s not that he doesn’t mind experiencing new things in fact he gets a thrill from it but love or just the idea of it makes him nauseous and very surprisingly ... a little sad.

It would be so easy to slip into being the General again. For the barriers to go up and the coldness to descend, to be feared, reviled, even made fun of but loved, never. Adam could never love the General. For all Adam might be a smuggler or some similar outlaw, Hux knows he is still a ‘good man’ and he would never be able to love someone who has killed billions. Hux doesn’t regret snuffing out all that light, he did it for order, for progress, for the betterment of the galaxy but people like Adam could never understand that. There is a pressure in his chest, relatively light but there. Hux knows it’s sadness, something else he knows little about.  

Hux takes a gulp of his drink, looks at Adam and formulates the words to excuse himself, because this is god damn awful, but he’s piped at the post.

 “You don’t do this very often, “ says Adam.

Hux is surprised to hear no hint of sarcasm, annoyance, or even pity in Adam’s words, but he knows his inexperience is so kriffing obvious it’s embarrassing.

“No, I’m sorry... I don’t...” Hux can feel himself blushing, even to the tips of his ears, could he be any more ridiculous he wonders.

“Hey,” says Adam leaning across the table. “All we are going to do is sit here, eat, drink and talk. I’ll ask you your favourite colour, you’ll tell me what pets you’d like, it’s as easy as that and afterwards I’ll walk you home, maybe kiss you on the cheek and leave you at the door. Does that sound OK?”

Hux breathes out and nods. He knows he’s doing it again losing control of the situation all because Adam has a pretty pair of eyes, and yeah he’d also like to see what’s underneath that clothing just thinking about it makes his mouth water. Maybe, he thinks, maybe if he lets himself be Ben and not the General, maybe he can do this at least for a little while and then end it after they’ve fucked a few times. Should be easy enough for a man as heartless as he is.

“Blue,” he says. “My favourite colour.”

Adam smiles. It is crooked Hux notes and he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three should hopefully, as long as this fic doesn't get longer, include Kylo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd - sorry for mistakes

It has been nearly two years since that dinner date. Two years of sharing meals, exchanging thoughts and worshipping each others bodies.

The General is like an old coat, one hung up in the back of a cupboard gathering dust and forgotten about. Every night when the lights are turned off it is Ben who curls up with Adam and it is he who, breath soured by sleep, steals a kiss in the morning.

If asked Hux could not say exactly why he stayed maybe it’s Adam’s smile or the little mole on his ass or the way he sucks cock. It may even be the kissing, which they do everywhere. Everywhere means every millimetre of flesh, every place they visit and every situation they find themselves in.  

Where the General had little time or inclination for affection Hux has been spellbound by it. At first affection and tenderness made him feel uncomfortable but now it is he who readily claims Adam’s hand as they walk down a street,  ruffles his hair and smiles at him for absolutely no reason what so ever. Whatever he gives he gets back twice fold, there is no fight for dominance, no strategizing, it has all just fallen into place naturally.

It is a habit of Hux’s to wake when the first chinks of sunlight crack through the blinds. He needs no alarm clock to wake him, not that he ever really did. Instead, freed from the strictures of military life, he drifts awake enjoying those first moments of peace and warmth that comes from lying in a familiar bed, next to a familiar body.  

This morning he props his head up on his arm and admires the view. Adam’s body is fine, very fine indeed, he is tall and strong, muscular but not overly so. To Hux he feels solid, unbreakable. His strength though is not just physical, but mental and emotional, he has such surety in himself he’ll willingly bend to Hux’s will without considering it a weakness. It is this which attracts Hux just as much, if not more, than the broad shoulders and sculpted abdominal muscles. In being offered this power Hux has found that he has little desire to exert control, if anything he finds himself more pliable than he thought possible.

Hux cannot help but want to reach out and touch. Adam is curled up on his side still lost in pleasant dreams. His hard muscle and thick lines have become curves and valleys for Hux to explore. He leans in towards Adam and places a kiss on his bicep there is not even a flicker of eye lashes in response. Settling  back onto his arm Hux watches the minute movement of eyeballs under delicate skin, the rise and fall of breath, Adam looks so peaceful and vulnerable. Exploiting vulnerability has always been something Hux was adept at. Fingers glide down the side of Adam’s ribs, his most ticklish spot. They hover a fraction above the skin, close enough to feel like an insect playing tippy toes. There’s a mumble and a shake but it’ll take more than that to rouse Mr Sleepy Head. Hux allows his hand to settle on the dip of Adam’s waist. He strokes the flesh there, it’s hypnotic. Warm, pliable and solid beneath he’d happily linger there for hours. A sigh escapes him as his hand moves over Adam’s hip to the swell of his arse and he squeezes, it’s far too juicy to resist.

There’s a moan or maybe it’s a grumble but either way it makes Hux smile.

He follows the trail of the hip bone down to Adam’s cock.

It’s a nice cock, Hux has seen several and he can’t help laughing to himself at the thought that this erect member ‘stands out’ as one of the best.  His hand gently strokes its length, from root to tip. He’s waiting for the moment Adam’s lashes open and reveal those deep blue eyes he’s so fond of, he doesn’t have too wait long, “wakey, wakey,” he says.

Adam huffs and yawns, stretching his arms, “Tease,” he murmurs as he brings his mouth up to meet Hux’s.

The soft lips and warm mouth almost make Hux want to sink back into the bed, wrap his legs around Adam’s waist and resume where they left off last night but there isn’t the time.

Adam doesn’t have the same sense of urgency as Hux and it’s why they are so often late but not this time. Hux pulls out of the kiss, “Shower. Now” he orders in a voice which once had junior officers scuttling to obey. Adam just laughs and gropes his ass.

“You should have woke me sooner,” murmurs Adam, his hands now secured on their favourite place and refusing to let go.

Hux sighs with fake exasperation, “you needed your sleep and my ass is still sore from last night.”

“Never stopped you before,” says Adam with a wink.

It takes another ten minutes before they both end up in the shower then another hour before Adam is shoved out the door and on his way to his ship. Of course Hux had allowed extra time for ‘miscellaneous activities’ in his morning schedule, because getting up and out of bed always takes longer than strictly necessary.

In the time Hux has been with Adam he has become somewhat of an unofficial business minister for the planet. He saw potential for the growth in its economy, it is a beautiful planet, mineral rich with a thriving agricultural sector and an abundance of skilled artisans. It just didn’t know how to market itself properly. Hux to his credit has been working on plans to develop long term sustainability whilst avoiding exploitation by the unscrupulous. His approach has been slow and thoughtful and welcome by the inhabitants who do not want to lose the character of their world.

Today Adam has gone to speak with his contacts and negotiate potential new trade links. With Hux’s skills at long term strategic planning and Adam shrewd business know-how and pleasant personality they make a good team.  It’s not lost on Hux that he is accomplishing, in a small way, what he wanted for the galaxy, but without bloodshed and hatred.

With Adam away Hux can review his plans in peace. He takes his data pad and a slice of toast up to the roof terrace. There are some chairs positioned next to the low rise wall which runs along the perimeter of the roof, he pulls one back, sits down and stretches his legs out.  On good weather days, as it is today, the view reaches all the way over to mountains in the far distance. It’s one of the reasons he bought the villa, such an expansive view reminds him a little of the view ports on the Finaliser.

Putting his hands behind his head Hux closes his eyes, he needs to prepare himself for a public meeting in a few days time. It’s not like the old days when all he had to do was rage righteously at troopers programmed from birth. There are times when he misses the ease of that. Now winning people over to his way of thinking requires him to listen, explain and answer, it’s not yet second nature to him but he’s getting there.

He imagines himself in front of a mirror rehearsing his words. With his mind he watches for any facial expressions or vocalisations which are reminiscent of the General, it still so easy to let him slip in.

Hux spends several hours sitting, rehearsing and thinking over his plans. He already has a lot of support from people in positions of authority but he wants the ordinary people too, without their active support it might all be for nothing.

He’s getting hungry now, all the sex he and Adam have has awakened his appetite for food, amongst other things. He leaves his data pad on the chair and heads down the steps to the kitchen.

It’s then that he sees them, all six of them, patiently waiting for him. Dressed in black and faces covered he knows who they are. Perhaps he has been a bit complacent recently, he might have even started to hope, believe even, that they wouldn’t find him but really it was just a matter of time.

For all his body wants to flee his mind knows there is no point, he could never out run or fight the Knights of Ren.

He has only one concern, “Adam.” The name shoots out of him as quick as a bolt, too loudly and with too much pain.  

The knight who answers him has a female voice, she’s tall and in build reminds him of Phasma, “He will be unharmed if you come without a struggle. We’ll even alter his memories. He’ll remember good times with the man he loved but when he thinks of you your face will be different, it will be safer for him that way.”

Hux isn’t scared for himself and he expects no mercy, but for Adam he would have foregone his dignity and begged.

“The Supreme Leader said we can be merciful but you must come now.”

.....

 

Kylo Ren has learned patience since he last saw Armitage Hux. He had tried to use the force to locate the wayward General but, much to his annoyance and at a cost of expensive equipment and less expensive personnel, he failed. It had never crossed his mind to give up though, although Kylo had surprised many people by providing good leadership to the First Order, he knew to really build a sustainable empire he needed Hux's genius. So he waited for Hux to reveal his location because he knew he eventually would. A man like Hux wouldn’t be able to resist tinkering in the affairs of where ever he was hidden, he’d try to change and improve things, Kylo just had to wait for the obvious signs.

The man being escorted off the shuttle by the Knights of Ren is, and is not, General Hux. This Hux is an Omega and quite possibly the most beautiful thing Kylo has ever seen or smelt. Such a fundamental change in Hux’s being would have altered his force signature significantly enough to explain why he was so hard to find.

Kylo though finds he cannot be sorry for the time they have spent apart because this other Hux, or Ben as he called himself, is so much more to his liking. His eyes crawl over every piece of Hux, his face, his hair, the way he walks and holds his head. Everything has a subtle difference to what once was, but the General is still there. Kylo can see the moment Ben retreats and General Hux emerges. It is in the coldness of green eyes and the pinch of a shapely mouth.

When Kylo heard Hux had called himself Ben he couldn’t help laughing at the sheer audacity of the man. Now seeing just a hint of Ben he hopes with time and patience he can lure him out again.

He approaches Hux stopping a few feet in front of him, “It is good to see you again General,” he says.

“Supreme Leader”, replies Hux with a bow of his head. His voice is sharp like a knife, one he would undoubtedly plunge into Kylo if it were possible. 

Even without probing his mind it’s obvious to Kylo Hux is far from pleased with the situation. Kylo is not concerned though as he’s sure, as with all hostile encounters, a favourable conclusion can be reached with the right tactics.

Taking a step closer Kylo breathes in, Hux’s scent is quite heady and he knows he needs it imbued on his bed sheets. The scent also tells him Hux is not bonded, fucked yes, but bonded, no. He steps even closer, his fingers find the flimsy collar of Hux’s shirt and pushes it back, he smiles.

“No bite mark.” His hand lingers on Hux’s neck, the skin is surprisingly, and pleasantly, soft.

Hux flinches but doesn’t try to pull away. Kylo wouldn’t expect him to, a General as good as Hux knows which battles he can and cannot win.

The eyes which meet Kylo’s are cold and defiant. They say, you can do what ever you want to me but you’ll never have me.

Below all that ice lies passion. It was always there, but harnessed to fanaticism it was less than alluring to Kylo. Now the passion which flows through Hux’s veins has taken a different form and if there is one thing Kylo knows about it is how to turn strong emotion to his advantage.    

“You’ll rule the Galaxy by my side,” he says pressing his nose into Hux’s hair.

The moment Hux relaxes against him Kylo knows he has won this battle but that the war between them is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:  
> Adam and Hux (ben) hadn't bonded as Adam was leaving it up to decide if and when he wanted it. Hux had given it much thought and decided he would but the knights got to him first.


End file.
